


other opportunities

by queensofmyheart



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kanan is gay, but so is yoshiko, yoshiko is lonely and wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensofmyheart/pseuds/queensofmyheart
Summary: Kanan spends a little too much time looking at things that aren't Yoshiko.





	other opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> im celebrating the one year anniversary of my first fic by writing a rushed and purely self-indulgent and way less flowery fic about my favorite rarepair

Kanan had been lost in her thoughts, focused on the multiple pamphlets before her for the past couple of hours. The last four dates she and Yoshiko had gone on, they’d taken Mari’s suggestions, but they should’ve known better than to put too much trust in their friend, knowing her prankster tendencies and Yoshiko’s supposedly terrible luck. Especially after the second time, Kanan groans to herself. 

More than once, Kanan found herself diving overboard to save a very wet and fuming Yoshiko, much to Mari’s enjoyment and Dia’s chagrin. She had to make the younger girl promise not to swear plagues and other unpleasantries on the mischievous third year, even if she personally would’ve loved to give her her own impromptu bath.

After those disasters, Kanan became extremely wary about taking advice from the blonde and going near big bodies of water, but You had offered her discounts to the aquarium she worked at. Besides, the only areas with open waters (magnets for accident-prone fallen angels, apparently) were the touch pools and the dolphin show, and Kanan made note to steer clear of them. It’d be a shame to miss watching her favorite animals in action, but she’d rather not risk another date ending with them tempting hypothermia.

The aquarium seemed to be the best choice, having long since beat its other contenders. Although a part of Kanan was disappointed that she wouldn’t get the chance to see a terrified Yoshiko, clutching to her as their roller coaster neared the peak of its steep climb, a date in an almost otherworldly plane of existence, amongst countless aquatic animals, sounded just as lovely. She brushes it off, knowing there’ll be more opportunities in their future for thrill rides and carnival games.

Her eyes slowly creep back to the jellyfish exhibit on the map, circled twice in bright, red Sharpie. You had said the exhibit was popular for the colorful lights installed in the tanks, and Kanan couldn't help but let her mind wander, imagining the colors mingling into a mosaic with the magenta in Yoshiko’s eyes, casting a hazy glow over her sharp features.

Kanan daydream is cut off abruptly, the pamphlets in her lap suddenly pushed aside and replaced by a familiar weight. Expectantly, she looks up to meet the her girlfriend’s eyes, but finds that she’s looking off to the side, bashfully fiddling with the cord of Kanan's hoodie. 

Kanan patiently waits for her to voice whatever's in her head. She knows that it can be hard for the younger girl to say what’s on her mind sometimes, years of feeling isolated by her eccentricity forcing a habit of thinking long and hard about what she can allow to slip out. Not that Kanan minds the occasional spiels of summoning underworld creatures and inevitable Ragnarok. 

Or the way her cute girlfriend is fidgeting in her lap.

Kanan patiently waits, breathing in the comforting scent of strawberries and spices that are remnant of her frequent fallen angel livestreams, until Yoshiko finally stops twirling the hoodie string around her fingers, looks at her with eyes burning with concentration, and takes a deep breath. 

"The Great Yohane has encountered a catastrophic ruin brought forth by the absence of her favorite little demon. I command you to cease all prior duties and tend to my needs."

Kanan blinks slowly before her mouth widens into her signature toothy grin, a dimpled smile that never stopped making Yoshiko's heart run laps in her chest and the tips of her ears burn. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" 

She wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her closer, until there’s the barest of distances between their faces. The confidence Yoshiko usually boasts as Yohane quickly disperses, flustered at the proximity between them, her eyes darting left and right and everywhere but Kanan’s face. 

“C-come on already,” Yoshiko whines. “You’ve been staring at those pamphlets for forever.” 

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Kanan giggles. She finally relents and tilts her head up, brushing her lips softly against the younger girl's.

After all, there are plenty of opportunities in the future for their aquarium date.

**Author's Note:**

> pls hop on the happy yohakanan train with me its a literal barren wasteland here
> 
> EDIT: HA 690 WORDS


End file.
